List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites on the Internet, some official and some fan-created. It is impossible to list all, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known. Official sites *J.K. Rowling Official Site (See also J. K. Rowling Official Site) *Scholastic (See also Scholastic) *Bloomsbury (See also Bloomsbury Harry Potter website) *Warner Bros. (See also Warner Bros.) *Pottermore : A unique Harry Potter experience, set up by JK Rowling. (See also Pottermore) *Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Official site for the attraction theme park at Universal Orlando, Florida. (See also The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) *Harry Potter @ EA games: Official site for the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and latter adaptations. *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter fans will finally have a chance to get a first-hand look inside the famous wizard’s magical world. *Harry Potter Studio Tour Packages - WB Studio Tour and accommodation packages in Hertfordshire *Hark.com Officially Licensed Harry Potter Sound Quotes Fansites Virtual Hogwarts Sites *The Hogwarts Experience: Take magical classes, get your OWLs, take your Apparaition test, duel students, take off in flight, and win the House cup. The site also features outlets for fanfiction and fanart and much more. The forum was established in 2006. *HOL Virtual Hogwarts : A virtual Hogwarts with many different forums associated with it. Players can may sorted into a house, become a Professor, join up to 5 classes each term, play Quidditch (based off of Harry Potter trivia) and more. *The HP Fan: News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, gallerys, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *The Third Floor Corridor: Get sorted into a house, join classes, and compete for the house cup. You can participate in contests, clubs, Quidditch, plus enjoy great conversations and make friends along the way. General *Ultimate Harry Potter: Ultimate Harry Potter is an interactive that features the option to attend Hogwarts classes, take quizzes and trivia, participate in discussions, find custom-made graphics and glitters, get Hallowe'en party ideas and more. *Harry Potter Tours: Overview of all Harry Potter tours, exhibitions and holidays worldwide. Forum to discuss tours and ask questions. *Harry Potter Fanatix: Harry Potter Fanatix features quizzes, a blog and games. *The New Harry Potter Role Play Game: This is a Text Based Harry Potter Game. All are welcome. *In Honor of Rowling: Latest news, pictures, videos & updates on everything J.K. Rowling *Jo Rowling Online: A website that describes itself as "Your number one source for all things Joanne Kathleen Rowling." *Charmed Castle: A Harry Potter fansite focused on the Harry Potter books and also featuring discussion boards. *The Rowling Times: A J.K. Rowling Tumblr blog, last activity December 2011 *HP More: A Brazilian blog-site, with translations into over 12 languages including English, full of yet, pages, photos, news, and more ... *The Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter Forums - a discussion community *Harry Potter Worlds: Pictures, blog. quotes, character of the week, games and more! *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more. (See also MuggleNet) *Mugglegreeks: News about HP books, films, actors and Pottermore (in Greek and English) *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more! Sponsors an event known as LeakyCon (See also The Leaky Cauldron (website)) *HPearth: An International Harry Potter website, specially catering to fans in India. *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *Magical-Menagerie: All the latest news, photos, videos, information and more!! *The Order of the Phoenix News Network: The home of Harry Potter news, rumours, and a podcast! *Accio Hagrid: News, Rumours, Forums, Fanfiction, Photos, Magazine. *Accio Potter: News, information, forums, photos. *Harry Potter's Page: News, forums, photo galleries and more... *The HP Fan: News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, gallerys, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *Wizard News: Harry Potter News - Beyond Hogwarts. *The Daily Snitcher: Daily news, updates on Harry Potter related, and more. *Veritaserum: News, forums, and more. *HarryPotterUpdate: Harry Potter news/journal site. *Harry Potter Topicdrill: A collection of Harry Potter links and feeds. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: A J.K. Rowling 'Fan Site Award' winner with news, information, pictures, videos, editorials, exclusive interviews, set reports and much more. *Godric's Hollow: Publishes news on the Harry Potter movies and books. *Goofy Gryffindor: A small fan-made website for Harry Potter autograph collecting and general Harry Potter collectables. *Potterforums A fan forums site for the books and films in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Recipes: A fan site with a collection of Harry Potter recipes. *Quaffle Seekers: Get the latest Potter news, videos, pictures, info, and much more *Three Broomsticks: Games, Q+A, quotes and more! *Harry Potter forever: A small and comparatively new fan made website for Harry Potter news, polls and discussions. *MuggleThai : News, Video, Galleries, Forums and more. (Thailand) *Muggle-V: Fansite Harry Potter of Thailand. Harry Potter Encyclopedia, Wizarding World & House-elves School. *King's Cross Station: A Harry Potter forum has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easy-going place for Harry Potter fans to talk about the books and express themselves through fan-fiction/art. Other features include: Discussion of all Harry Potter areas, competitions, games, events, and prompts for fanfiction/art. *Pottermore Field Guide: A Pottermore fan site with discussion forum made for Harry Potter fans *Pottermore Insider: A Pottermore fan site with news, forums, videos, and much more Harry Potter! *The Three Broomsticks Forums: A Harry Potter discussion forum *Pottermore Fan Forum: A Pottermore fan forum featuring a friendly community, classes, trivia tests, Quidditch and more! *Harry Potter Vietnam Fan Community : The biggest fan Harry Potter Community in Vietnam, Other Wikias *Harry Potter Answers Wiki: A wiki where users ask questions about the Harry Potter series and other users answer them. *Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki: A Wikia created to be a role-playing Harry Potter universe everyone can enjoy. *Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki: A Wikia for everything about Harry Potter fanfiction. *HogwartsSchool Wiki: A Wikia for people who love Harry Potter. *Pottermore Wiki: A Wikia to help you explore the wizarding world of Pottermore. *Destiny Wizards RPG Wiki A Wikia for fanfictions, adventures and also role-playing. *Death Eaters United Wiki: A Wiki for people who love to roleplay in the Harry Potter Universe, but witha dark twist, as a new Dark Lord has risen *Potterpedia: A wiki similar to this one, though which does not include information from films and video games. *Lumos : A french wiki similar to this one, further that the French version of Harry Potter Wiki and also contains explanatory theses on topics potterians (such as the Dumbledore's "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak" or the Snape's Riddle Potions, etc.).! Podcasts *PotterCast: Hosted by The Leaky Cauldron *PhoenixCast: Hosted by The Order of the Phoenix News Network *MuggleCast: Hosted by Mugglenet *Hogwarts Radio: Hosted by HPANA, Hogwarts Radio had its final official episode live on December 28, 2011) *HarryPotterPodcast.com: The podcast site for harrypotterfanfiction.com *R.I.T.M.: Wireless Hosted by La Gazette du Sorcier, was the first French podcast to be created. Final episode released on July 11, 2011. *Potter Voice: A French podcast hosted by Poudlard Mag *Sonorus: Hosted by Le Réseau Potterien Francophone. French podcast uniting multiple websites. *Deathly Hallows Part 2 Review: By GeekFest Rants Encyclopedias *WikiPotter more: A wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. *Accio Quote!: Archive of J. K. Rowling quotes/interviews, available via Web Archive *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available *The Harry Potter Companion: Chapter-by-chapter insight and commentary into the books *Wikipedia's Harry Potter Portal *HarryPotterinfo : A site billed as "Your perfect guide to Harry Potter" *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Franchise/HarryPotter TVTropes - Harry Potter]: TV Tropes explores the storytelling conventions or "tropes" within the Harry Potter series, including the books, all eight films and video game releases, and popular fanfiction based on the franchise. RPGs *Dark Times Await:HPRPG A forum-based RPG game in which one can join classes at HOGWARTS or DURMSTRANG or our''' new and unique school''' WOLFCLAW ACADEMY OF MAGIC. Get Sorted, buy school supplies at Diagon Alley, or, as an adult, apply for a job as a professor, or at the Ministry of Magic, or even own a cottage in the Hammocks Wizarding Village or Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow, or Ottery St. Catchpole! Quidditch, Debate Club, Potions Club, and a lot more! Established 7 August 2012 *Virtual Hogwarts , established in 2003, is one of the longest running forum-based Harry Potter RPGs, whose goal is to remain as canon as possible. It boasts a working dueling and quidditch system that keeps members coming back with multiple characters long after their young witches and wizards have left Hogwarts. The real benefit of the site is it's members - there's a home at Virtual Hogwarts for both beginners and experienced writers. *The World of Magic Harry Potter/magic/wizarding/vampire role play site that allows characters from many fantasy worlds but following Potterverse rules. Harry Potter died as a baby and now Voldemort is terrorizing the world. Draco is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Play canon characters or originals! Bring in witches from other fantasy lands.. we don't mind. All ages though we have restricted boards for adult activities. Join us at The World of Magic! *Established March 2004 *The World of Hogwarts:World of Hogwarts is an immersive and interactive non-profit roleplay game set in the world of Harry Potter, run by fans in the virtual program called Second Life. Customize your own unique character. Play Quidditch, duel, attend class, create your own story! *Enter Hogwarts: A small ten year old Hogwarts RPG set roughly a decade after the events of the Harry Potter series. Registrants may create their own character whether it be students, professors, or even ghosts! *`H`ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Habbo Hotel's longest-lasting Harry Potter roleplay since 2006, when it was created by Miss.Swt and Steady on Habbo. One must first register for the browser based game Habbo. Members can apply to be part of canon Potter family or create their own. Members are encouraged to post a "Hello" message in the Entrance Hall area following registration. *Absit Omen: A Harry Potter RPG: Set ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Absit Omen is a play-by-post roleplaying game set in the world of Harry Potter. With an active Hogwarts and Ministry, writers can take up the role of an original character or a favourite from the books as they craft their own stories. Now features a Tetrawizard Tournament! *Hogwarts Realm : The Newest Hogwarts roleplay looking for members. Accepting students, professors and employees!fill in an application today! Join in the magic with Hogwarts realm. Established 29th of September 2012. *Devil's Snare: A post-Potter RP set in a dark dystopian universe where blood purists have successfully gained control. This is a 200-word-count site that has a main focus on the students and professors. Players are forced to make tough choices in the war against evil. *Beyond Erised: This RPG is set in September of 1977, as the Marauders enter their final year at Hogwarts. The brief Death Eater take over of the British Ministry of Magic has been quashed, but dark events are happening and suspicion is rampant. Meanwhile, students at Hogwarts receive strange messages from "the Oracle," who is never wrong, and what might happen to someone who didn't do what the Oracle said? *HOGWARTSREVOLUTION.COM: A Virtual Hogwarts RPG: A Harry Potter RPG experience, featuring a unique depiction of the Harry Potter series. Taking place two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, this RPG features both canon and original Hogwarts staff, new plots, and RPG features such as the ability to gain galleons and move up an academic ladder. *Last Resort: An established AU Harry Potter RPG! The world of Last Resort is set during late 2011. Death Eaters have taken over the wizarding world of the UK and Ireland. Muggle-borns no longer are allowed education at Hogwarts or access to the wizarding world. Blood status paperwork is required to come and go from the wizarding world, and all those without it face serious consequences. The Order struggles to remain afloat while new resistance groups find themselves coming to the forefront. *Hogs World: Hogs World is a Harry Potter role playing website allowing members to create characters ranging from canon (including muggles and beasts) to original. Members explore a world set many years after the war, in which a new evil force named Errant Wizzit, one who has already killed a Hogwarts teacher and pulled another to his side, threatens. *The Hogwarts Online: The Hogwarts Online is a virtual remake of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons from the beloved Harry Potter series. Features automated Sorting and instant registration, with elements such as Quidditch games, a Triwizard Tournament and wizarding world publications like The Quibbler. *Ad Lucem: Ad Lucem is an AU Harry Potter RPG taking place in 2013. A dark group believed to have been disbanded over forty years ago is slowly on the rise once more, and the time of peace is also compromised. Members must decide between good and evil. *Hogwarts Encore: An RPG sponsored through a site called Inworldz.com. Features a fully-designed Hogwarts Castle and the option to select a House. The story revolves around a new generation of students following the Battle of Hogwarts. *Beyond Stone Walls: An RPG that takes place in Harry Potter's fifth year of Hogwarts, with the wizarding world headed towards war. Members much choose sides in this RPG that has existed since 2007 and features over one hundred boards. *Potteracademy: An RPG based on the creators of the most successful Danish Harry Potter RPG. Features include the ability to send owls to fellow members, get jobs, and adopt other students. Prefects and mentors are available to guide new students. *Canon World of Harry Potter: This is a Harry Potter RPG that puts an emphasis on staying as canon as possible; it also hosts Quidditch games, Dueling Tournaments, and other such events. The events of the RPG take place during the re-opening of Hogwarts following the Battle of Hogwarts. *Mudblood: This RPG is set approximately one hundred years following the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Muggle society has learned of the wizarding world and is in a cold war with wizards. The site focuses strongly on pure gameplay. *Potter's World: A play-by-post RPG with monthly registration and over 800 players, games include Quidditch and Dueling. *Avistrum Academy: An RPG featuring an interactive theatre at live events and forum roleplay. The story is set an American school founded after the Salem witch trials. *Stark Academy: An American Witchcraft and Wizardry School based in the year 2038, is now opening doors to mudbloods for the first time in the school's history (forced by the American Ministry of Magic)...the two houses have divided at the start of the school year...Hawkstone has opened their arms to the new students...while Stargazer has refused to admit any into their household. War is on the horizon... *Voldemore: An award winning forum-based RPG set 10 years after the second wizarding war. Join "The Herpo Dark Arts Institute," where old followers unite to resurrect the order of the Death Eaters. *Potter's Army: Potter's Army is post-DH and canon with a few twists. Harry and Voldemort are both dead, and now the fate of the world lies in your hands. *Inspired Quills: An alternate RPG set some 10 years after the war at Hogwarts where some characters who originally died, actually survived, and some who survived, actually die. Inspired Quills is mainly set at Hogwarts. All are welcome to play a student and do homework to earn house points for your house. Or come play an adult in the Ministry, at Gringotts or open a shop. *Malfoy Manor: An RPG based around Malfoy Manor. Set on an alternate timeline which began at the end of Book 6, the Death Eaters are still a force to be reckoned with and the fight goes on. *Enchanted Hogwarts: A well established (nine year old) alternate Universe RPG which promotes writing development, with real mysteries to solve and many interactive features. Create a character, or choose a canon character with far more freedom than many other sites due to the alternate timeline. *Liberasempra: A Harry Potter RPG and fan site that offers members freedom with role playing characters and writing. The site features interactive Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade experiences, and a friendly forum. *Hogwarts New Zealand: A Harry Potter Role Playing site set in New Zealand. *Hogwarts Reborn: A Harry Potter RPG that allows visitors to play as a student of Hogwarts, Death Eater, staff member, Ministry member, or even Order member. Members can even choose to be a werewolf or veela. *Deckleswood School - Institute of Practical Magic: Deckleswood is a Harry Potter based live chat role play website that focuses on a wizarding school located in British Columbia, Canada. The site features an additional part for grown up characters at a town called Decklesby. Visitors can enjoy several chat based events, spend time at the lake or pent or common rooms and duel at the Dueling Hall. An established RPG with over ten years of history and an international community. *Foocow HPRPG: A forum based roleplaying site where members can create original characters and audition to play book characters. The site has been around for over ten years in different incarnations, including echelon and invisionfree forums. *Hary Potter Haven: Harry Potter forum-based RPG *Lumos Alliance: A Harry Potter RPG which is set several years after the books. It focuses on Hogwarts with several interactive features including classes, games, taking care of pets. The members have an opportunity to socialize with other users in LA chat, participate in the events hosted by the staff members and receive special prizes, purchase an apartment, try out for the Quidditch team, and more. This is a forum based roleplaying site of where members can play original characters in the world of Harry Potter. *Magikal World: A forum based RPG, winner of many awards over several years. *Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG. *Virtual Hogwarts: A forum based RPG established since 2003 with Quidditch and dueling. *Magical Hogwarts: An in-depth and advanced RPG site based around the three schools featured in the Harry Potter universe. Geared to towards fun for those who are new to the roleplaying experience. *Hogwarts Extreme: An RPG with a focus on immersing the visitor in the world of Harry Potter. Members are sorted into a house, take classes, can go shopping and more. *Galtvortskolen (the Hogwart school): A Norwegian RPG. Includes a summer camp and a Yule Ball event is held every year. *Wizard City: Current time RPG, currently celebrating its 10th anniversary. *The Wizards' Chronicles: A 2D Harry Potter game with an accompanying forum community with scheduled classes, Quidditch matches, player teachers and a large emphasis on dueling. *Hogwarts: A Legacy 2: An RPG set about 25 years after the books ends, following mainly original characters alongside a few canons as they go through Hogwarts and try to live their lives after graduation. *Svenska Hogwarts: The largest Swedish RPG of Hogwarts, this RPG celebrated its seventh year in 2011 and is well known among the Harry Potter fans of Sweden. *AJJE Games: AJJE Games is a web roleplaying environment that offers two Harry Potter sims, with original characters and storylines. *The Third Floor Corridor Members of this RPG can ge sorted into a house, join classes, and compete for the house cup. Also offered in this RPG are contests, clubs, Quidditch and a lively conversational forum. *Live The Magic A friendly RPG forum taking place a few decades after the Second Wizarding War. One can create their own character and attend to Hogwarts classes or become a professor, play Quidditch, try to win the Dueling Trophy and even join the Potions clun. One can also shop at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, get jobs, and explore many more features. *The World of Magic A Harry Potter/magic/wizarding/vampire role play forum established in April 2004, that allows characters from many fantasy worlds to play within the Potterverse. Fanfiction and fanart *AccioBrain: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Makani *ArtDungeon.net: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Marta (available via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com (HPFF): A fan-fiction site with over seventy-five thousand stories archived. *TheDarkArts: The graphics community for HarryPotterFanfiction.com, with a large cohort of artists taking requests for story graphics, as well as fanart for Harry Potter as well as other fandoms of an extraordinary quality. Artwork from here is often featured on tumblr blogs. *The Harry Potter Companion: Canon fan art for every chapter of the Harry Potter books *The Quidditch Pitch: A fan-fiction and fan-art site that features strories and artwork that are both canon and non-canon based and often include a multitude of genres and pairings *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan-fiction archive dedicated to the improvement of writing through fan fiction. Also includes discussion forums. *Fiction Alley: Fan-fiction, discussion, and fan-art archive *Portkey: A James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna fansite. *Dark Lord Potter: Advertised to cater to darker and mature themes in Harry Potter fanfiction, it is now held as one of the most active, selective, and critical branches of the Harry Potter fandom. *MNFF: Mugglenet's fanfiction branch. *Fanfic Authors: Newer site devoted to longer novels, with some of the more prolific authors in the Harry Potter Fanfic genre. *Checkmated: A fan-fiction archive devoted to Ron/Hermione, with forums *Granger Enchanted: A fan-fiction archive featuring stories with Hermione Granger as the main character and a wide variety of pairings *Tealin's Harry Potter Headquarters: Fanart, essays, and more *The Potterpuffs: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art (Powerpuff style) *I Want to Become a Wizard with Magic Powers: Fanfiction site with videos *Godric's Hollow: Contains an extensive collection of fan art. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction: The official wikia for all fan fiction blog stories. *Fanfiction.net Harry Potter Section: There are over 600,000 Harry Potter fanfictions here. You can also find crossovers as well. *Sink Into Your Eyes: A fan-fiction archive devoted to Harry/Ginny; moderated *deviantART has over 196,800 pieces of Harry Potter fanart, plus fanart of the actors. International Fansites Brazil/Portugal *Potterish: The most recognised fansite in Brazil. The site has received a JKRowling.com Award. It includes news, galleries, interviews and more. *WikiPotter more: A Brazilian wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. Um wiki brasileiro com muitas paginas a seu dispor, você também pode criar e editar paginas. *ScarPotter: An important fansite in Brazil. Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, including exclusive photos, videos and more. *Oclumencia: Brazilian fansite containing news, exclusive images and more. (Available via Web Archive) *ASM: The most recognised Harry Potter RPG in Brazil. *PotterBest: A respected annual award to Harry Potter sites in Brazil. (Available via Web Archive) *Harry.com.br: One of the largest Harry Potter communities/forums in Brazil, created in 2003. *Ordem da Fenix Brasileira: Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, actors, photos, etc. *Lumus Maximum: Brazilian Harry Potter Forum site. *Floreios e Borrões: Brazilian Harry Potter fanfic site. *PotterSampa: The biggest Harry Potter fanclub in São Paulo - Brazil. Born in 2006, PotterSampa promotes meetings, games, championships and conventions so HP fans have the opportunity to interact with other fans. Czech and Slovakia *Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful World of Harry Potter) - Czech fansite about Harry Potter. Denmark *Azkaban: Danish Harry Potter social network *Potterskolen: Danish Harry Potter "school" *Potterlexicon: Danish Harry Potter lexicon *Diagon-alley: Danish Harry Potter fan fiction site *HPKegle: Danish Harry Potter site with news, blog and sale (Available via Web Archive) France *Communautés Magiques: French network gathering every single fanpage, blog, website, twitter... that asks to be part of it. *Encyclopedie Harry Potter: official French translation of the Harry Potter Lexicon. *Le FCHP (Fan-Club de Harry Potter): "Harry Potter Fan Club" French forum and community *La Gazette du Sorcier: French Daily Prophet site with news from the Harry Potter universe and a wizard twist on muggle Potter-related news. Daily updates, podcats, active forum, participation in conventions... *Mischief Managed: French RPG Harry Potter *Obscurus Presse: association publishing Harry Potter fanzines fanarts books. Highly active convention-wise. *Pottermag : The magic of the Harry Potter universe: a French blog dedicated to Harry Potter news. *Poudlard Mag: French Harry Potter ''website with news, updates, articles, gallery, podcast and much more. *Poudlard.org *Réseau Potterien Francophone: A network gathering the best French potter-fansites *UniversHarryPotter.com: French ''Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photo galleries, fan-art and much more. *Le Chicaneur (Available via Web Archive) *The Daily Prophet : French fansite - Find the news of the Pottermania. Discover the Wizard TV, the Forum, fanfictions... and other surprises ! '' (abandoned)'' *Fan Harry Potter: French Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photos gallery, videos gallery, community for fans. (Available via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Forever: French Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art, etc. (Available via Web Archive) *Potternetwork: A french Social Network'' (abandoned)'' Germany *Harry Potter Xperts: German Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. Greece *Mugglegreeks: Harry Potter Greek Fan Site *Harry Potter Gr: Greece's biggest HP FB page with over than 110.000 members Cyprus Israel *HPortal: while being known by the Israeli communication and owning many successful projects and unforgettable achievements, HPortal has placed itself as the best and most popular Harry Potter website in Israel. *HPNet: Israeli Harry Potter Site. Italy *Portkey Italy: Italian Harry Potter site with news, photo galleries, fan-art and many more. *Gazette of the Prophet: Italian fansite featuring news/updates on the Harry Potter series. *HogwartSite.net the italian official Harry Potter fansite Japan *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite. It features Harry Potter daily news, dictionary, updated movie news, collectibles, events, photos, forums, and more. Middle East *Jadoogaran: A Persian Harry Potter website. It contains lots of features like: RPG forum, news, gallery, discussion forums, downloads, articles, and many more. *Dementor: A Persian Harry Potter Fan Site. Includes News, Discussion forums, fan-fiction forum, Magical Calendar, Books and Interviews, Subtitles, Persian Pottermore, Gallerier Software and etc. *Afsaneha: An Iranian website for Harry Potter fans. Netherlands *Potter Dome: Official twitter is @potterdome. *ZweinsteinDigitaal *Online Animagus: New site with few members, but with high expectations. *HarryPotterTimes: Lessons, Quidditch and RPG's. Philippines *Hogwarts Philippines: The first Filipino Online Community dedicated to Harry Potter series, established in the year 2001. *The Daily Potter: Harry Potter fansite for Multiply.com members. Most of the members (more than fifteen thousand) are from the Philippines. Created in January, 2009. *Harry Potter PH: Philippines' Harry Potter Fansite, established in year 2008. Poland *Departament Tajemnic: One of the biggest Polish Harry Potter World-related sites. Features the latest HP news, books and movies info, cast biographies and interviews, articles, gallery, forum and more. Romania *Veritons Castle: Founded in 2006, is a Romanian school of magical arts. Spain and Latinamerica *BlogHogwarts: The most recognized Harry Potter fansite in Spanish. News, Exclusives, Interviews, Fanfics, and more. *Harry Potter en Español: HP fansite in Spanish. Contains some exclusive reports regarding the Harry Potter series. *Harry Latino: The most visited Spanish Harry Potter fansite, that possesses a net of related sites like HLRadio (a postcast), Potterfics (fanfics), etc. *Harry Potter LA: A Latin American Harry Potter fansite. *Merodeador Forums: A Spanish fansite containing information on the books, the actors, movies, and more. *Expelliarmus!: Another Spanish Harry Potter website. Featuring Games, Entertainment, News and more. (Live address redirects to Emma Watson official website. Available via Web Archive Sweden *Fefo: A Swedish forum for just Harry Potter, but also things IRL. *SHPF: SHPF stands for Svenska Harry Potter Fans, which means The Swedish Harry Potter Fans. SHPF was started as an ordinary blog and grew into the primary HP news site for Swedish fans. (Available via Web Archive) Uruguay *C.L.H.P.U.: (Circulo de Lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - The website of the "Circle of Harry Potter Readers" is the first OFFICIAL "fanclub" in Uruguay. Iconic landmarks tours *Magical Tours *FindHogwarts *HP Fan Trips *Harry Potter Tours Other *GryffinRoar: A Pottermore help site, which contains tips for all things related to Pottermore. *The HP Fan : News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, galleries, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *The Daily Prophet: Harry Potter fansite featuring a chat and discussion pages. *Harry Central: Harry Potter fansite intended for kids. (Available via Web Archive) *Quafflenet: a Harry Potter fansite mainly directed at Quidditch roleplaying, but for general discussion too. *The Boy Who Lived: A dedicated and detailed website about Harry Potter including information on all things in the wizarding world, the latest book and movies. *Avada Kedavra 95 *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live chat for Harry Potter fans *Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite *Potter Puppet pals: Potter Puppet Pals - Flash movies about Harry Potter *Allharrypotter: Fansite featuring pictures, actor biographies, and more. *Harry Potter's World *Harry Potter's Universe: Harry Potter books in over twenty languages - Hardcover, Paperback, Audio CD, Movie DVD, Braille, Large Print *Harry Potter Computer Cheats: A site full of hints, cheats, and walkthroughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. *Harry Potter Search Engine: A Harry Potter fan site search engine. *Beyond the wand: Fansite featuring news updates and information on all the Harry Potter actors. (Available via Web Archive) *In Memoriam of Barty Crouch Jr.: A fan site dedicated to the character Bartemius Crouch Jr. from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Alivans Makers of Fine Wands: A site that specializes in wands, but sells other various types of Harry Potter merchandise *StarKid Productions: The creators of the fan-made parody musical A Very Potter Musical (AVPM), and its sequel, A Very Potter Sequel (AVPS), and their newest musical, Starship. Fanlistings A fanlisting is an online listing of fans of a subject that is created by an individual and open for fans from around the world to join. TheFanlistings.org is the original (but not only) web directory for fanlistings, dedicated to uniting fans across the globe. fr:Liste des sites Harry Potter Category:Fandom Websites Category:Lists